


The Potato Chip Story

by sekikenjiismyb1tch



Category: Ashita no Joe
Genre: F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekikenjiismyb1tch/pseuds/sekikenjiismyb1tch
Summary: A smutty fic based off that one time Joe offered Yoko potato chips. For shits and giggles, not meant to be taken seriously at all.





	The Potato Chip Story

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I'd like to give thanks to all the people (like two people) who have supported this fic. ayukawas on Instagram (unintentionally) gave me this idea, and I had a blast making a story out of it! A friend of a friend even made some silly fan art.
> 
> I've been itching to write some Joe/Yoko smut that's kind of on the crack side, and this really came out to my liking. As noted in the summary, it's really not meant to be good. The concept of two people having sex with a potato chip is just too hilarious!
> 
> This ship is my life, and I'm glad I finally get to publish something, even if it is a bad, dirty fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

At the fight between Jose Mendoza and Harold Gomez, Joe, who was in attendance, had a bag of potato chips in his hand. He happily munched as he watched their every move, completely enthralled by the bout. Who knows, maybe he could stand in the ring next to one of them at some point? There was a definite chance.

Yoko, who had given him his tickets to the fight, sat next to him. She too was enjoying the match, even in the blistering heat that lingered in the room. However, the following events would heighten her enjoyment, and increase the temperature as well.

A certain something was throwing Yoko off. It was very close to her, less than a few feet away. That something caused her mouth to water, her heart to flutter, and for her to become ridiculously aroused. There was no way in hell that the respected, well-known heiress could be seen in such a humiliating state, so she played it off, almost concealing it.

Between rounds three and four, it had occurred to Joe that he should probably offer Yoko a potato chip, entirely out of the goodness of his heart. She did seem slightly tense.

After swallowing, he uttered, “Want one?” while holding up the bag, giving it a tiny shake. He turned to look towards her, but she was completely facing the other direction.

Yoko’s stomach churned at the mention of the chip. She couldn’t bear to turn around and let Joe see her as the wreck she had become in this moment. Yet, it was odd that she avoid such simple interaction.

Joe’s confusion grew as he asked her once more, “Want a chip?” He wondered why she was acting so strangely.

Yoko collected herself, and turned back around. “No thank you, Yabuki,” she effortlessly responded. If she were to accept his offer, she would bring a disgrace to her name, without a doubt. All signs of her distress were no longer evident, other than some slight flushing of the face. Joe thought this was logical because of the sweltering heat.

The match continued, eventually resulting in the victory of Jose Mendoza, who was now the undisputed bantamweight champion. Yoko remained more composed after what had happened, even having a normal conversation with Joe after the match. It wasn’t until the plane ride back to Japan that he thought about the events regarding the chips.

He recalled how she turned away and was noticeably red at the time. Joe only thought that it meant that she might’ve had an embarrassing encounter with potato chips as a child. Maybe her nickname on the playground was “Yoko Shisalty”, or that something else had happened to make her react that way.

In an exhausted daze, his mind drifted to another, much different possibility. Joe found it impossible that his assumption could be correct, as he thought that Yoko was the least likely person to feel that way about someone. But, she did feel for something, a certain flavorful food, he concluded. After finding peace in his answer, he fell asleep.

Joe was wandering through his dreams when he found himself lying down on his cot at the gym, completely unclothed. His hand was coated with thick grease, clearly by the doing of a potato chip, of which he had an open bag of right next to him. The grease on his hand made him feel so powerful, in a state of such strength that he wanted nothing more than to better his feelings.

The jaws of pleasure swallowed him whole as he began to touch himself, the grease being used as a special help. He would have described it as euphoric if it had really happened. Each of his strokes grew in pace as he fell deeper into need.

While in his unconscious world, Joe heard footsteps outside the door of his room, to which he didn’t give a moment’s care. The beautiful feeling of the grease being rubbed all over his length took up his attention, but he would soon regret his carelessness.

The footsteps grew louder and closer. Without a knock, the door abruptly opened, and Joe started to come with a series of rapid breaths. He couldn’t stop, even after a womanly figure appeared in the doorframe. 

Joe could have wanted anyone else but her to see him in such a position. Yoko, the one who had impacted his life so greatly up until this point, was viewing his lustful doings with her very eyes.

She stared in awe as the scene before her unfolded. Poor Joe felt terrible as her expression changed from casual to shocked. He whimpered as he kept climaxing, the guilt of staring right into her eyes causing him to drown in humiliation. Even though it was by all means unintentional, he was pleasing himself to the sight of Yoko. 

Joe’s vision began to fade as her lips curled into a smile. He finally opened his eyes, now awake. Fortunate that he had a pillow over his lap, he looked at Yoko, who was a few aisles away.

Throughout each second that passed, Joe processed the prior moments which he had spent with closed eyes. He relived his dream as he continued to look at her. When she came into the room, Yoko seemed surprised, yet towards the end, proud.

The gradual curve of her grin was etched in his eyes. Not for its appearance, but for the fact that it signified approval of his actions. She was happy to see him enjoying himself with the aid of potato chips. Deep inside, he felt as if the dream reinforced why he thought Yoko was acting so odd at the match.

It was no question to him now that Yoko had a special thing for potato chips. And, now, admittedly, he did too. It was from that moment on that Joe was hell bent on making both of their dreams a reality.

 

Much of his time was invested in creating his way to entice Yoko, as every part of the product had to satisfy them. Tirelessly brainstorming was the only option. When he wasn’t training and not with the kids, Joe would mull over everything that would fit into the scenario.

One day while making his final selections using a list he had compiled, he heard a loud screech from downstairs. It was from Danpei. "He probably thought he saw a ghost or something." Joe thought, unhappy about the disruption to his thinking.

“Joe! Get down here!” Danpei yelled, clearly distraught. “T-There’s a family of rats, nine or ten of them!”

Joe sighed, and begrudgingly hopped down to the first floor of the gym. He was shocked to find rats, all of varying sizes, roaming around the room. He counted eleven, and then thirteen, and then twenty, and then twenty-five. It seemed as if they brought their friends in as well.

“How the hell are we going to get these out?” Joe questioned, wondering how he was going to devise his plan for Yoko, let alone train or function with an army of rodents blocking his path. Danpei could imagine trying to put on a punching mitt, but finding a dead rat inside with his unlucky hand.

Danpei scrambled towards the phone. “Get off, you!” he scolded a rat who had perched himself over the receiver. “I’m calling Nishi to see if he knows anything that can help.” Joe stood himself next to him as he dialed the number.

They were greeted with a, “Kanichi residence, this is Nishi and Noriko, owners of Hayashi Grocery. Unfortunately, we can’t pick up the phone right now, as we are busy.”

“Noriko, what’s for dinner?” 

“Nishi, I’m doing the voicemail!”

“Norikooooooooo…”

“We will call you back shortly! Nishi, why did you talk while I was doing it?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know. You can redo it, right” 

“I don’t know how, that’s the problem!”

“Dammit!” A dial tone sounded.

Dammit indeed. “What are we going to do, Joe?” Danpei asked, his hands massaging his temples to cope with the frustration.

“We can ask the kids.” Joe nonchalantly suggested. They had done quite a few important things for him in the past involving some interesting methods, so what harm would there be in tasking them with killing rats?

“What are they going to do, make them do whatever they want elsewhere and build their own rat kingdom?” Danpei disagreed. For all the beneficial things they did, there were ten times as many troublesome and inconvenient things.

“No, I won’t let them do anything.” A sudden realization hit Danpei. They were in need of professional help from an exterminator. “I’m going to call pest control.” Joe thought that to be a decent solution.

Before they knew it, a group of exterminators were there. They asked to inspect the gym, and Danpei complied. About 30 minutes were spent skimming over every inch. Hopefully, Joe wished, the men hadn’t found the list of all the things he wanted to do with Yoko.

After the inspection, the workers had told them that they had yet to find the source of the rats, and that it would be about a week until they could inhabit the gym again. The first thoughts of Joe and Danpei were that they couldn’t train to the best of their ability, but a whole other issue stemmed from their demise. Where would they go?

“Nishi’s place?” Joe suggested. He would be comfortable there, surrounded by his friends who he had spent the past years with. Danpei shook his head in disagreement.

“It’s too small.” He grunted, agitated with everything around him. It had been a while since he had to live on the street. He had grown so accustomed to having a cozy home to call his own, so it would be difficult to do something differently.

As this conversation was happening, Yoko was out for a drive through Namidabashi. She had taken the route many times, and had become familiar with the area. While driving along the road next to Tange Gym, she saw the commotion about the rat infestation from a distance.

Out of curiosity, she stopped at the gym to ask them what had happened. After getting out of her car, Danpei noticed her, and waved. He seemed distraught, Yoko noticed.

“Hello, Miss.” Danpei greeted. Joe turned to see her, his heart pounding due to what he was thinking about her just half an hour ago.

“Hello, Tange, Yabuki.” She addressed both of them respectfully. “Why are you out here?”

“There’re a bunch of rats inside.” Joe replied as if nothing happened. “We can’t go back in for a week.”

It had occurred to Joe that this was the opportunity that he had been waiting for, a chance to finally have his needed time with Yoko. He would stay in her house for the week, then finally put his plan into action.

Strangely enough, Yoko felt the need to help. Out of generosity, she offered, “You can stay with me for as long as you need to. I have a guest room.” She filled them in on every appealing part of her home, seemingly trying to convince them to go with her.

In a heartbeat, Joe agreed. “Joe?” Danpei said, surprised that he had taken up her offer without a moment’s notice. Practically walking on air, he barged into the gym, and scooped up the list despite the exterminator’s warning to not go in.

When he got back out, Danpei insisted that he would stay at the Hayashi’s. It was not something he told Joe, but he thought there to be a reason as to why he didn’t want to stay at Yoko’s.

“Are you ready to go back?” Yoko asked Joe, who was still acting giddy. He nodded, and they were on their way. Joe felt badly for leaving Danpei behind, however, his plot depended on them being alone.

Wanting to make conversation, Yoko thought back to before they departed. “I saw you grab something before we left.” She commented, leaving Joe with a nervous feeling. “What was it? Surely it’s something so important that you didn’t bring anything else.” She could be so nosy.

"Damn!" Joe scolded himself. He was so distracted by his opportunity that he had forgot to take even the simplest of things. “It’s okay, I have plenty of things that I can give you.” They pulled into another lane. “But what was that piece of paper?”

It was easy for him to craft a lie that would carry him through the conversation. “Just something I was writing.” He generally spoke, praying that she wouldn’t ask any more questions.

As if to read his mind, Yoko did not make him spill anything else. The remainder of the drive was spent in silence, halted by them pulling into her driveway. Upon going inside, Joe was given a change of clothes, shown around, and taken to his room.

Life at Yoko’s house was very different from Tange Gym; there was no having to wake up at the crack of dawn to do roadwork, no kids running around, and not a single slum folk in sight. Joe liked it. For the first two days, he adjusted to staying there, wanting to feel comfortable enough to execute his plan.

Joe noticed that Yoko hardly ever left her quarters. God only knew what she was doing up there. He thought she could stand to have a little bit of excitement, even in her own home. He was itching for some as well.

On the second night, he walked down to a convenience store. The only thing he needed was a large bag of chips. The rest of the night was spent working out the kinks of tomorrow’s fun, which included going over it in his head until the plan was burned within him. Only one more sun separated them, and he would hold out until then.

He was able to make it to the next evening without getting too excited. As the day went on, however, his nervous attitude became more intense as the hours went by. In preparation, he started to eat the bag that he had purchased in a fashion that caused small bits of chip to fall onto his unclothed body after he had taken a shower.

When the clock struck 7:30, his trembling hand picked up the receiver of his bedside phone. He dialed the number to Yoko’s office, and swallowed anxiously as it rang. “Hello? Yabuki?” he heard through the speaker.

“Ah, Yoko, could you come down here? I have a surprise for you.” He said, nonchalant as hell.

Yoko was perplexed at what she had just heard. Joe had never given her anything, and she didn’t expect him to. As she took a small sip of tea, she wondered what the ‘surprise’ could possibly be. “Okay.” She responded, desperate for more information.

“It’s important.” He said, entering a slightly suggestive tone. She heard a rustle, similar to a potato chip being pulled out of its bag. “And I really, really, need you to come.” Joe took a bite of the chip in his hand, and hung up.

At the sound of the call’s end, Yoko dropped the cup of tea that she was drinking, making it plummet to the floor. The ceramic shattered into a million pieces, but she didn’t care. She would clean it up later, after enjoying her surprise.

There was no doubt that she had heard the telltale crunch of her favorite food being eaten. Even though she had wondered how Joe discovered her chip obsession, in the current moment, that didn’t matter, she was certain as to what her surprise was.

As he waited for her to come down, Joe’s heart thumped out of nerve. The time that he had plotted out for weeks was so close. His excitement only made him harder, and more ready to begin. He wondered what she would think of him, the boxer that was a tremendous part of her life, after this evening. Would he be a lover? A tool?

All thought was halted when Yoko pounded on the door. He didn’t know what her face looked like, but he assumed it was one of a hungry kind. “Come in.” Joe said invitingly, and the door burst open.

From Yoko’s view, she saw every inch of his body, which only looked more appealing with the crumbs of potato chip on it. Her jaw dropped to the floor at the alluring sight. Her mind exploded with ideas of things she wanted to do to him, such things that she would never have imagined herself doing until today. With Joe that is.

“I’m so glad you came.” He spoke, slyly grinning towards her. Yoko was still transfixed by the demands of the situation. In a flash, she was one step away from having sex with the man who had once scammed her, but had made a reformation that she indeed did adore. But, lust overcame everything mental at this point, and a beautiful experience was begging for her.

“I’d hate for these chips to get stale,” Joe commented, attempting to break her trance. “Would you like them?” Yoko’s eyes widened at the statement. “I saved them just for you.”

Completely transfixed, she stumbled over to the bed, all attention directed to the potato chips. “Y-Yes.” She answered, her voice erupting out of nowhere. As she crawled on to the bed, her mouth watered, envisioning the tasteful feeling of a chip; it had been far too long since the last time she had one.

Her hand, shaking in anticipation grabbed a chip off of Joe’s bare chest. She placed it close to her mouth, and her will to savor it nearly took over, until one thing stood in her way. 

“No, put it back.” Joe commanded, playful in his tone. She reluctantly placed it back on him, wondering what she did incorrectly. He reached his hand behind her neck, very careful not to let any of the chips slip off of his body.

Yoko did not have to think about what he wanted her to do. Without a moment’s hesitation, she hastily moved her head down to eat the chip off of him. When it reached her mouth, the orgasmic taste filled her with great satisfaction, blurring her vision. After completely devouring the chip, she kissed at the spot where it had been on his body, wanting to pick up every last bit of salt or grease.

The contact between them reassured Joe that their enjoyment was rising. With every time that Yoko ate a crumb and went over where it had been, he fell in love with her efforts more and more. It gave him a chance to think about what he thought of her as a person, not just someone for him to please for the time being. 

As she travelled down his torso, Yoko also thought about what this meant. She was so grateful that he had done this for her, going out of his way to give her his time. But, even though she had been allured by the potato chips, was she also enjoying his company as well? Lost in thought, she recklessly knocked a chip off of Joe.

The color drained from her face as she realized that the pleasure of eating just one more chip had disappeared, all because of her mistake. She gasped out of desperation, also thinking about how disappointed Joe must have been. To her surprise, however, he smiled and laughed.

“Damn thing,” he said, reaching for the bit of chip that had fallen by his side. Yoko regained her hope that she would be able to taste it once more, and she became even more relieved when Joe didn’t show signs of displeasure.

“Here,” he placed the chip back where it originally was. She worshipped the spot like there was nothing else, enough for him to let out a light sigh, all because she was grateful for the chance to eat the potato chip.

The last of the crumbs were close to his lower half. Yoko’s wandering lips lightly brushed his length as she worked, making him throb with need; he wanted to be pleased as well. “Do you like Lays?” he asked, piquing her interest.

“They’re my favorite.” Yoko hoarsely replied, beginning to ache more with the arousing talk. Joe was also enjoying it. “Pringles are nice, too.” He commented, having the same reaction as her.

All good things must come to an end, they say, and Yoko had finished eating each little crumb. Thoughts of what was to come filled her brain. What would be in store, she couldn’t help but ask herself. All questions were answered when Joe stood up, leaving the bed and taking the bag with him.

“Yabuki,” Yoko whispered, longing to get on her knees without abandon. Knowing that there would probably be a potato chip related twist only further excited her. She breathed heavier, now that she had to just admire him from a distance, as opposed to experiencing him right in front of her eyes.

As a way of showing respect, she nearly ripped off her clothes, not wanting to make him feel alone. In approval, he dripped onto the floor in awe. “Come down here,” Joe said softly, looking down at her figure.

In a second, Yoko kneeled before him, admittedly more eager to taste him than a lovely salted slice of potato. Some of his pre-come fell before her as he placed a chip over the head of his cock. She feasted her eyes upon the combination between him and the salted treat, wanting to place both in her mouth.

“If you want it,” Joe instructed, bringing her back to Earth with his instruction. “You have to take 10 bites out of the chip without it dropping. If it does, you’ll have to start over. This would be no easy task. It was only because the chip was placed on its groove that it was staying on his head, and there was no guarantee that it could remain in its place.

Yoko fervently nodded, opening her mouth to take a nibble. Her teeth grasped it without trouble, but breaking off proved to be very difficult, making it fall to the floor. Joe grinned as he saw it at his feet. “It’s harder than it sounds, I bet.” He teased. “Here’s number two.” Another one was on him.

Very rarely did Yoko make it past a few bites. On chip number nine, she had managed to get three. As she kept trying to get to ten, a problematic thought lingered in Joe’s mind. It was unlikely that it was going to happen, but there was a possibility that it would, even in a million. Yoko loved to feel the salt on the tip of her tongue each time she took a bite, but feeling him too would be even more pleasurable.

Chip fifteen lasted four. Chip twenty-seven lasted six. It was undeniable now; they were in danger of running out. Both of them acknowledged this fact. Joe’s heart thumped as the number decreased, unable to bear the thought of his plan failing.

Yoko, growing increasingly worried, uttered, “What if there aren’t any left?” between bites. She was making decent progress, but not at the speed she needed to be at.

Joe swallowed his pride, reluctant to admit his mistake. “I don’t know,”

It wasn’t until there were only ten chips left in the bag that failure was truly on the horizon. Joe wanted to save the final chip for something special in the end, limiting their chances even further. Though it was still a fun game, it had become an anxious war between Yoko and each chip.

The second to last chip was the only one that remained. Both of them felt terrible. Joe believed he was reckless to just buy one bag, and Yoko was disappointed that her efforts held to no prevail. 

“It’s the last one,” Joe solemnly expressed, placing the chip on his head. Silence filled the room as Yoko stared at it, stomach churning. Wanting to ease the tension, he said, “You don’t have to do it, even if you don’t get to ten, you can still-“

“I will, Yabuki,” Yoko fixed her gaze upon his. She swallowed as she brought her face back down to his waist. Even though her knees hurt, and her arms were tired from gripping his body for so long, each taste added another layer to her need.

She rested her hands on his hips for support. Leaning in, her jaw snapped. Bite one. Chills traveled up and down her spine as she continued to bites two, three, four, five, six and seven. Joe was impressed at her ability to perform under such pressure, but still silent, as he would not be the reason for her to slip up.

Space on the potato chip was limited, Yoko observed after completing her eighth bite. She hadn’t a clue as to why the chip wasn’t already on the floor, but there was no time to falter. Bite number nine was very tense, and only one remained.

She was about to lean forwards when Joe muttered, “Um,” She looked upwards. “Good luck,” he wished, crossing his fingers behind his back.

In an instant, the point of no return was reached, as Yoko had wrapped her mouth around the edge of the potato chip, and bit. Not an ounce of movement was seen from the chip, still planted in its place. She pulled away, and swallowed. 

Yoko’s will to smile took over her face, proud that she was able to win at such a game. Everything she had wanted, she had achieved. She was able to savor the sweet tang of a potato chip, and please another person with the same taste in chips as well.

Joe, stunned from her unlikely victory, removed the chip from the head of his length, holding it in his hand. “I’m surprised,” he genuinely expressed. “That was cool how you came back like that.” Now free from the presence of the chip, his cock dripped in response to her mouth, which had come close to him hundreds of times when she leaned in to take a bite.

“Should I?” Yoko asked, Joe aware of the implication. He nodded, causing her to close her hand around the base of his cock. He flinched at the contact, as he was so sensitive. He could barely stand when she licked up and down his shaft, buckling his knees in effort to stay up.

Yoko had been teased by him for far too long. He was so close to her every time her face approached him; all she wanted to do was taste, and her fortunate tongue received that glorious chance. Wrapping her lips around his thick head, where many potato chips had been, was all the more enjoyable.

Joe’s breathing quickened as she continued to work him, releasing short grunts. Through his pleasure, he asked, “Can you taste the salt that was there?” 

Yoko made a noise of approval as she began to go further down his length, sure to enjoy every part she went over. She was becoming more excited herself, sucking Joe and tasting the chips made her even more ready to be pleased.

His sharp grunts grew into soft hums as Yoko added her hand to the equation, stroking the lower half of his cock. He lightly grasped the top of her head, egging her on to go faster. She obliged, starting to moan for herself.

It was music to Joe’s ears. He found himself whimpering. “Oh, Yoko!” he abruptly moaned as she increased in pace once again. A light emerged from the back of his eyes, blurring his vision. The world around him spun as he released his load. “Yoko,” his voice trailed off as his orgasm haunted his body.

Thrill of success overcame Yoko as she felt him spill in her mouth, the salty and mildly acidic taste terrifyingly resembling that of a potato chip. She was so close already! However, the phenomenal moment failed to escape her.

After recovering, Joe pulled himself from her lips, still winded. “That felt great,” his flushed face grew radiant. “Ah, don’t swallow it yet!”

Yoko sat there, unable to talk. There was a reason as to why she couldn’t completely taste him yet. Joe, the second to last chip still in his hand from before, held it up above her. He was shocked that he didn’t crush it in the midst of it all.

“Your treat, Yoko,” he gratefully placed the potato chip in her mouth.

Yoko leaned down on the back of her legs, and slowly began to chew. The flavor spread throughout her entire being, from her brain down to the tips of her fingers. “Mmmm,” she sounded, clenching her fists to bear the sensation.

She chewed faster. The brilliant tang hit her more and more, sending her reeling. Right as she was about to climax, she swallowed the blend, crying out. Her soul seemed to leave her body, as she did not remember much more. As soon as she returned back to consciousness, she was sprawled out on the floor.

Joe sat right next to her, his legs in front of him, awaiting her awakening. “It’s a good thing you’re up.” He jovially greeted, fully recovered from his orgasm from however long ago.’

“Yabuki,” she whispered as she became aware of what had just occurred. She was so tired now; wanting to close her eyes and sleep.

“We still have one chip left.” Joe remarked, pulling it out of the bag. “I wanted to save it for the very end,”

“What are we going to do?” Yoko drowsily asked, unable to imagine what could possibly be going through his head.

Joe placed the chip between his lips. He crawled in between her legs and leaned forward, face to face with her. “Do it like me,” he said, barely intelligible.

Yoko placed her mouth on it. They deeply kissed, the chip caught up in the kiss. Little pieces swapped between them. Though their potato chip-loving mouths were satisfied, their hearts were as well.


End file.
